ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Possible
| place=5th | challenges=2 | votesagainst=3 | days=16 }} Kim Possible is a contestant from Ovivor: Bali. Kim is notable for being in the dynamic duo between herself and Eevee, as well as being one of the strongest females, a powerhouse in challenges, and a fan favorite for her heroic actions. Ovivor: Bali Kimberly Ann Possible introduced herself to the game with a short confessional, stating that she auditioned for Ovivor to reedem herself and fuel her competitive drive. She immediately recognized the island that she was on, stating that she had to beat Dr. Drakken and Shego there once. Just before the challenge, Kim looked at her gloves and put on her determined face. She complimented the host on the location, and was visibly disgusted when Liam Bonneville winked at her. She found the challenge to be a piece of cake and not difficult whatsoever, and also tried to boost the tribe's morale. However, she seemed to lose focus on winning the challenge herself, as evident by touching her split ends and asking the rest of her tribe if she looked okay. When Liam said that she looked "smokin,'" she sarcastically commented that she appreciated it. Sanur lost the challenge despite Kim urging them to keep up with her, and Kim went back to her tribe camp, defeated. At camp, Kim asked if they had to collect materials, and told Liam that she would be the leader. She later said in a confessional that she didn't like Liam, because he didn't seem like a team player, which she didn't appreciate. Even with Kim's futile attempts to keep her tribe on track, she could not prevent the ensuing argument between Liam and Tock. Kim was able to break it up, and proceeded to go into a heavy rant that said they needed to work together effectively, or they would go nowhere. When Eevee asked the rest of her tribe to vote her out, Kim tried her best to keep her in the game, and assured her that she was very important to the tribe. Her friendship with Eevee began to blossom. What once was Kim assuring Eevee that she was valuable, soon became Kim comparing Eevee to her best friend, Ron Stoppable, because of their insecurities that block them from realizing their true potential. Kim tried to reach Wade with her Kimmunicator, but because it had no service, she was unable to do so. Kim asked the rest of their tribe how they could bounce back from their win, and was distressed when Tock brought up the idea of a shrine. Just before her tribe set off, Kim tried looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, and asked Eevee to call her and beep her when they had to leave. At Tribal Council, Kim agreed that losing the first challenge was a shame, but that they could use their loss as a tool for motivation, similar to cheerleading. After struggling with her ethics throughout the day, Kim made a decision on who she would be siding with on the argument between Tock and Liam. She cast her vote for Tock, despite not liking Liam very much, but her vote was useless as Ed laid his torch down and quit the game, despite the rest of the tribe pleading for him to do otherwise. Kim expressed her disinterest in Ed's quit, saying that he was useless anyways. When Liam explained that Ed quit because he nearly passed out a day ago, she retracted her statement and said that he must have felt terrible. At the challenge, which involved decoding, Kim rhetorically asked where Wade was when she needed him. When Liam asked who he was, clearly interested in Kim's personal life, Kim stated that he was just a good friend of hers. Kim struggled at the challenge, in spite of being in Bali before, but the rest of her tribe proved their worth and carried themselves to their first challenge win. When the rest of Sanur went back to camp, Liam asked Kim on a date. Kim was reluctant at first, but ultimately agreed because of his strong performance at the challenge. She also revealed in a confessional that the only reason she agreed is because she could use him as an ally. She was brought onto a clearing deep in the woods with a park bench, and made sure to distance herself from Liam. The two made small talk about leather jackets, but because of their lack of chemistry together, the date was over as soon as it began. Kim was upset that it ended before they could make out, and avoided Liam for the rest of the day by staying with Eevee. Just before Anagram Magic, Kim hoped that the challenge would be physical. After an awkward conversation about Pokémon and their breeding habits during the challenge, Kim clarified and knew that only male and female Pokémon could reproduce. She promptly referenced Ron's love for Pokémon, and showed her support for gay people, expressing that it was "so not the big" after the conversation topic shifted. Kim struggled at the challenge, but most importantly, adapting to the game. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and attempted to call Wade, before realizing that she had no connection. The tribe's second loss seemed to take its toll on Kim, who was very upset as she entered Tribal Council and set her torch down. With no idol or genuine allies besides Eevee, Kim had no blanket of security or reason to believe she would be staying. Kim tried to compliment the rest of her tribe when asked questions, stating that they have the brains and power to win. She brought up Eevee and Liam's superior challenge performances, that she could provide physical support, and that she wasn't sure what Conch can do, but he may be useful someday. Kim voted for Tock, and the unanimous vote was exactly what she needed to realize that her position in the game was a suitable one. Kim arrived late to the fourth Immunity Challenge, but said that in her defense, no one from her tribe called her or beeped her, so they couldn't have expected to reach her. After Sanur won their second challenge, spirits were high, and the four remaining members were ecstatic to have made the merge together. Agreeing to be united, they all gathered around and shared their secrets with each other. Kim revealed that she has already been camping before, with Ron, at Camp Wannaweep. Because of these prior survival skills, she is used to the poison ivy, bugs, etc. Kim then tried to help Eevee decide which stone she could use to evolve. She brought up that a fire stone would be useless if a water challenge came up. She comforted Eevee by saying that she didn't need any stones, and being a normal type is good enough. Kim then stated she could handle any physical challenges because of her career in crime-fighting, which was partly the reason she quit baby-sitting. Kim was glad to have made the merge with her allies. She placed her green buff on her forehead and introduced herself to the Kuta members she was not familiar with. Kim suggested the name "Uluwatu" for the merged tribe, but it wasn't very popular. She clarified in a confessional that she wasn't actually in a relationship with Liam, and that she just needed his vote. With the two tribes being tied in numbers, Kim played her part by convincing Darek that she was his ally and was going to vote for Crustle. At Tribal Council, Kim responded that she was shocked to have made the merge, something she did not expect to happen on the first day. Kim was shocked when the contestants were instructed to remain in their seats and vote out another castaways. When Jaclyn personally attacked Kim at the Double Tribal Council, Kim defended herself by explaining that she actually admired Jaclyn. Kim added that she was just a basic average girl here to save the world. Liam, nervous that his neck was on the line, was comforted by Kim, who showed that she cared for him slightly. When the six remaining castaways returned to camp, Kim attempted to stop Eevee from evolving by tugging at her bag. At the auction, Kim recieved a "night vision" -- the ability to see someone's Tribal Council vote -- for $50, with one use only. Kim had a tearful reunion with Ron at the family visit, which she insisted was "no big." Kim explained in a confessional that Jaclyn was a major threat to her game who needed to go. She added that Jaclyn also voted for Liam, but quickly took it back and urged that it didn't matter. Kim was shocked at Jaclyn's idol play, but eventually wished her and her missing uterus good luck. Kim found the idol play interesting, and suggested to Eevee that they bury her evolutionary stones. Kim was excited for the next challenge, and even jumped in the air and did a flip or two. She quickly apologized for showing off, however. Art being a weakness of hers, Kim was unable to make a good enough picture of her liking. She collected a good amount of supplies but was not able to apply herself in the time limit. So, instead, she lied and said her mask was destroyed, and that it was impossible for her to finish. Still, Kim was excited for Eevee's immunity win, and congratulated her best friend. At Tribal Council, Kim was confident in her alliance with Eevee and Liam, but was shockingly voted out with three votes when Liam flipped. With her chin held up high, Eevee hugged Eevee and gave her a wooden stick with the words "Don't change; Call me if you wanna reach me" engraved in it. She made Eevee promise that she would win for the both of them, and whispered something in her ear before leaving. At Final Tribal Council, Kim appeared to be very angry at Liam and happy for Chuckles. She told Chuckles that she respected the way he played the game, for the most part. She asked Liam why she was voted out for being underage when she was really a legal adult. She added that she kept Liam safe when Tock and Eevee wanted him gone. She also asked him why he wanted to be allies with her and Eevee, but was not satisfied with his answer. Harsh feelings aside, she congratulated Liam for making it that far, and further stated that she only went on a date with him to learn more information in the game. In the end, Kim could not look past Liam's poor social game, and voted for Chuckles along with her friend, Eevee. Voting Table Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Bali Category:Bali Contestants